55715-headstart-issues-31514-page-14
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- This part is pretty annoying, it'd be much nicer if you could open three in 24 hours. At this rate all my boxes will be open around the end of October. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- OMG no no nnonononono please tell me this isnt another NZ problem! im getting this iswell D:!!!!! | |} ---- Yup. appears to be another NZ issue, many people who were reporting the previous client version error are now reporting this, myself included. VPNs do work to get around it though and there are a few threads with info in them about that. Still hoping that Carbine will figure out what is causing these issues and get it fixed soon. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I figured out how to fix it. I had an idea to un-equip everything and found out why this is happening. An implant called Mogra's vengence is causing the gloves to glitch for some reason. Just unequip it and your gloves go back to normal. I know... I'm a flipping genius. Enjoy, Ken. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The stuff you got went probably directly to your 'crafting bag'. Click on the hammer in the lower left corner of your inventory. Had exactly the same problem with the chat since I accidently closed the main chat-window. To solve this simpy delete the file called ChatLog_0_Char.xml in the folder AddonSaveData. You find AddonSaveData in a folder with the name of your character. Go to C:\Users\Windows-account\AppData\Roaming\NCSOFT\WildStar to find all of this. Then restart client. Hope it helps! | |} ---- | |} ---- When is this getting fixed? You take the faction lock off after 4 DAYS? Answers, now. | |} ---- This applies to me as I haven't gotten my pre-order items, title and achievement. Any updates on this matter? | |} ---- ---- Bump this still. Also is the same for Illium. Thread: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/58958-recall-thayd/ | |} ---- ---- Same question. Since this is already on the known issues list I don't want to misuse manpower by putting in support tickets about this, but some update what's happening with the authenticator bonuses for EU players would be nice. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not everyone had those issues. Some had issues with D3 some didn't, some had issues with AOC some didn't god knows WOW had issues opening week. Do I even need to mention ESO opening week and that first month? If you have been playing for that long then you know not everyone has the same problems or no problems at all. Just try and keep a wide view. | |} ---- ---- ---- You doesn't always get physical items in the boombox that goes in the inventory. Sometimes you get buffs or crafting items. I've often thopught I've opened an empty boombox but just gotten crafting items or runes that goes in the crafting inventory. Make sure you look at your looting list next time you open a boom box ;) | |} ---- ---- Did you actually set up your subscription properly? | |} ---- Yes | |} ---- ---- ---- ----